The Unexpected, Sweet Ending
by beethoja
Summary: Siapa sangka, perselisihan antara Shikamaru dan Temari di hari itu berakhir dengan mengejutkan?/"Temari, aku hanya tidak ingin pikiranmu juga harus terbebani dengan hal ini."/"Aku peduli padamu, bodoh!"/Sepotong fic pendek yang teramat simple, terinspirasi dari novel Shikamaru Hiden (Ep. 489). Enjoy!


**A/N:** Ada yang belum nonton Naruto 489 (sekarang udah sampe 492)? Kalau belum, wajib nonton deh :") Ficlet (bener kan?) ini saya tulis terinspirasi dari episode 489, alias episode pertamanya Shikamaru Hiden (so happyyyyy), ibaratnya kaya side story nya gitu kali yaaa. Jadi kalau udah nonton 489 atau minimal udah baca Shikamaru Hiden, pasti ngerti kejadian yang terjadi sebelum fic ini. Buat yang belum tau sama sekali, saya kasih bocoran intinya Shikamaru dan Temari kayak selek gitu lah, dan Temari marah sampe matanya berkaca-kaca mau nangis. Oke itu aja, sisanya nonton sendiri yah :p saya ga mau spoiler dooong

Happy reading guys!

* * *

 **The Unexpected, Sweet Ending**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Beethoja

Naruto Characers © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** might be a bit OOC, AR (?)

Wanita memang sulit dimengerti. Ada kalanya mereka bertindak di luar perkiraan dan tak diduga-duga. Sebagai pria, mereka terkadang hanya bisa pasrah dan mencoba memahami. Walaupun sebenarnya itu cukup merepotkan..

Setidaknya ini yang terpikir oleh Shikamaru, selagi berdiri menyandar pada dinding lorong di tempat dimana 'tindakan di luar perkiraan dan tak diduga-duga' itu terjadi. Yah, mungkin Shikamaru sudah agak menduga akan adanya respon semacam itu dari Temari, hanya saja batin dan jiwanya tidak siap 'menangkis' gamparan hebat wanita itu.

" _Yo,_ Shikamaru," Hatake Kakashi, sang Hokage, menyapa singkat saat melewati pemuda malang itu. Tangannya membawa beberapa lembar dokumen. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Memang sangat tidak wajar melihat asistennya ini tiba-tiba berdiri terdiam dengan kepala menunduk dan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku.. masih ada sedikit urusan."

"Masih ada rapat lagi?"

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng lemah. "Bukan tentang rapat.." dengan kikuk pria itu memalingkan wajahnya sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak pernah gatal.

"Apa ada urusannya dengan itu?" jemari sang Hokage menunjuk ke arah pipi kiri Shikamaru yang masih memerah. Seketika ia langsung teringat dengan kedatangan Shikamaru ke ruang kerja pribadinya yang menceritakan tentang 'insiden'-nya dengan Temari.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Shikamaru, Kakashi langsung mendekat seraya menepuk bahu asistennya itu dengan mantap. "Semoga beruntung," senyum jahil mengembang di balik maskernya.

"Tidak usah khawatirkan aku, Hokage- _sama_."

"Buat apa juga?"

"Cih.. dasar."

Menit demi menit berlalu. Shikamaru mulai curiga, jangan-jangan orang yang selama ini ditunggunya keluar melalui jalur lain. Apakah secara ajaib tiba-tiba muncul akses lift di sisi gedung yang lain? Pria itu sudah memperhitungkan betul, akses mana yang akan digunakan wanita itu untuk kelaur dari gedung ini. Dan dia sedang berdiri di lokasi yang tepat.

Keadaan lorong yang sunyi senyap, ditambah kemampuan Shikamaru untuk tidur dimanapun dan kapanpun, tak lama membuatnya tertidur setengah sadar secara instan dengan posisi masih berdiri.

Di menit berikutnya, sebuah insting yang begitu kuat semacam meneriakkan alam bawah sadarnya untuk cepat-cepat terjaga dari tidur instannya.

Instingnya memang luar biasa kali ini. Benar saja, samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki seorang wanita yang begitu dikenalnya, semakin mendekat ke arah dirinya berada.

Semua mungkin akan berjalan dengan lancar bagi Shikamaru pada malam itu, jika saja tidak ada kehadiran seseorang lainnya lagi selain wanita itu.

"Ooii, Shikamaru! Rupanya kau jadi satpam gedung sekarang?" Kankuro─orang yang tidak diharapkan muncul oleh Shikamaru─berkelakar jayus sembari tertawa renyah melihat pose Shikamaru saat ini.

"Ah…" sungguh Shikamaru benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat itu. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa kepada Kankuro, juga salah tingkah mendapati Temari yang betul-betul mengabaikan kehadirannya.

Sebuah _tension_ yang janggal memaksa Kankuro untuk cepat memahami situasi tersebut. Kelihatannya mereka sedang bersitegang, mudah untuk menebaknya hanya dengan merasakan aura menyeramkan yang dipancarkan kakak perempuannya itu. "Maaf, aku duluan!" seketika pria itu berlari kencang meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian di lorong tersebut.

Temari yang masih terkejut dengan aksi menyebalkan adiknya karena meninggalkannya secara sengaja, tidak bisa berkutik tatkala Shikamaru menggapai pergelangan tangannya─yang sebenarnya dilakukan secara spontan.

"…Ada apa." Persis seperti itu gambaran nada bicara yang diungkapkan Temari. Datar dan dingin.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Shikamaru mencoba menjaga nada bicaranya agar tak goyah, meski sikap dingin Temari cukup membuat hatinya pedih.

Temari─masih tetap memalingkan wajahnya dari si pria─melepas pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman lemah Shikamaru. "Ikut aku," ujarnya singkat, lalu berjalan mendahului Shikamaru yang masih berdiri mematung untuk beberapa saat.

Bagai itik yang berjalan mengikuti induknya, Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah kemana ia akan dibawa oleh wanita itu. Setidaknya, ia bersyukur Temari masih mau menanggapinya, meski tidak mau menatapnya langsung walau sebentar saja.

.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka rupanya berakhir di salah satu tempat favorit Shikamaru di masa dulu ketika ia belum disibukkan dengan jabatan sebagai asisten Hokage.

Masa di mana Shikamaru masih bisa berkeliaran bebas, dan bersenda gurau dengan kedua sahabatnya─Ino dan Chouji─kapanpun mereka mau.

Masa di mana Shikamaru masih bisa berbaring selama berjam-jam menatap awan yang berarak tertiup angin.

Dan disinilah salah satu tempat yang dijadikkannya sebagai _spot_ favorit untuk berbaring memandang awan. Sebuah gazebo kayu sederhana di atap sebuah bangunan yang rupanya masih tetap ada, setelah beberapa tahun ia tidak mengunjunginya.

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di tepi gazebo itu, dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah dan pandangan tertuju ke langit yang gelap.

"Kau memang pandai memilih tempat," Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, sedikit mencoba mencairkan suasana. Berada di tempat ini membuatnya kembali teringat akan masa lalunya yang masih cukup menyenangkan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Diam-diam Shikamaru melirik wanita yang ada di sampignnya ini. Karakter wajah yang angkuh masih melekat pada dirinya. Namun, sorotan mata itu tidak bisa berbohong. Di dalamnya terasa ada kemarahan yang bercampur aduk dengan kecemasan.

Walau begitu, siapapun tidak akan mengelak bahwa mau bagaimanapun juga, wajah Temari tetap memikat hati.

Paham bahwa Temari benar-benar tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk berbicara, mau tidak mau Shikamaru memluai topik yang telah khusus ia siapkan untuk pertemuan _private_ -nya dengan Temari. "Soal tadi siang, aku akan─"

"─tidak perlu," potongnya cepat, seakan bisa menebak kalimat selanjutnya, "Hokage- _sama_ telah memberitahuku."

" _Gomen_ , Temari.." ujar Shikamaru lirih. Ia juga tidak begitu paham untuk apa meminta maaf. Namun hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya saat itu.

Wanita itu menurunkan pandangannya, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Hela napas terdengar keluar dari bibir lembutnya. "Shikamaru, apakah kau hanya menganggapku sebagai orang asing selama ini?"

Pria itu cukup terperanjat, namun ia memilih untuk tetap diam dan menunggu kalimat Temari selanjutnya.

"Kita sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi partner kerja, kau sudah mengenalku, dan aku sudah sangat mengenalmu."

Itu betul. Bahkan terkadang ia merasa Temari jauh lebih memahaminya dibanding kedua sahabat semasa kecilnya itu, meski mereka telah mengenal Shikamaru lebih lama dibanding dirinya. _Chemistry_ di antara keduanya memang terlalu kuat.

"Aku.. hanya kecewa karena pada akhirnya aku malah harus mengetahui semuanya dari Hokage- _sama_ , bukan darimu," wanita itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Nada bicaranya masih dingin, namun tersirat rasa kekecewaan dan kesedihan di dalamnya.

Spontan Shikamaru menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendekat, sampai jarak di antara kedua tubuh itu hanya tinggal sejengkal. "Aku.. tidak bermaksud begitu," Shikamaru menangkup wajahnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya dan menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Temari, **_aku hanya tidak ingin pikiranmu juga harus terbebani dengan hal ini_**."

Entah pendengarannya memang sedang tidak beres atau apa, tapi Shikamaru sadar betul bahwa ia seperti mendengar suara isak yang begitu lirih, bahkan hampir tidak terdengar. Didapatinya wanita itu semakin menunduk serta mengeratkan kepalan kedua tangannya.

"Temari?"

Wanita itu tak bergeming. Tubuh rampingnya sedikit bergetar.

"Temari, lihat aku!" bagai kehilangan kesabaran, Shikamaru tak sadar baru saja menghardik sang wanita yang sejak tadi tidak pernah sekalipun bertatap wajah dengannya.

Perih. Itulah perasaan yang langsung menghantam Shikamaru ketika melihat wajah Temari yang akhirnya menoleh dan menatap lurus sepasang onyx-nya. Bulir-bulir air menggenang di sudut-sudut mata indahnya yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan. Ekspresi kesedihan jelas terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

Temari tidak pernah menampakkan sisi lainnya yang seperti ini, setidaknya bukan pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

Wahai Nara Shikamaru, sadarlah, bahwa kau jelas-jelas dianggap spesial bagi wanita itu.

Tanpa mengetahui siapa yang memulai duluan, mereka kini saling berpelukan erat. Jarak yang tadinya masih sejengkal itu kini benar-benar tereliminasi. Shikamaru dapat merasakan dengan sangat jelas sebuah kepedihan tertahan yang akhirnya sekarang dilepas oleh wanita itu. Tangan-tangan mungil itu mendekap erat tubuh jangkung Shikamaru ibarat memeras buah yang tak kunjung keluar sisa-sisa sarinya.

"Aku peduli padamu, bodoh!"

Betul, Shikamaru memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Lebih tepatnya _clueless_.

Temari mencengkram erat rompi hijau Shikamaru. Suaranya begitu kuat namun bergetar. Ia sendiri bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu semakin cepat, tanda bahwa wanita itu betul-betul mencurahkan emosinya.

Rasa sakit di dada Shikamaru secara perlahan mulai membaik, tergantikan dengan hangatnya tubuh Temari dalam dekapannya.

"Temari," pria itu akhirnya bersuara, "aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai orang asing. Hanya saja.. akhir-akhir ini aku sedang banyak beban pikiran. Aku minta maaf kalau sikapku tadi seolah seperti tidak percaya denganmu."

"Aku.. hanya tidak ingin kau menyimpan semuanya sendirian, Shikamaru," Temari berujar pelan. "Aku peduli padamu."

Entah motivasi darimana, tangan Shikamaru terangkat untuk membelai kepala wanita yang membenam di dadanya itu. "Aku tahu. _Arigatou_ , Temari," senyum tulus mengembang di wajahnya.

Cengkraman Temari lambat laun semakin melemah. Sepertinya ia juga turut terhanyut dalam nyamannya dekapan sang Nara junior itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Temari akhirnya menarik diri. Mereka sempat saling melempar senyum dengan satu sama lain, sebelum akhrinya Temari berujar, "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau juga peduli denganku?" Temari memasang wajah acuh tak acuhnya yang khas.

"Hei, kalau aku memang tidak peduli, untuk apa aku menunggumu hingga selarut ini sampai-sampai aku harus tertidur sambil berdiri?"

Wanita itu meninju pelan bahu bidang Shikamaru sambil tertawa renyah. Demi apapun, Shikamaru sungguh merindukan senyum manis itu.

 _Cup_!

Tubuh Temari mematung sesaat setelah Shikamaru secara spontan mencuri kesempatan merengkuh bibir Temari dengan miliknya. Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat, tahu-tahu Shikamaru sudah menangkup wajah Temari dengan sebelah tangannya, dan sepasang bibir itu menyatu untuk beberapa saat.

Mereka saling menarik diri setelah 'insiden spontan' itu terjadi. Sepertinya Shikamaru juga tak kalah kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, dan mungkin sekarang ia sedang mengutuk dirinya berkali-kali dalam hati.

"Shikamaru.."

"Aa _g_ _-gomen,_ Temari!" Pria itu terlihat kelabakan sendiri, terlebih setelah menyadari wajah Temari yang mulai memerah─ _semakin cantik saja dia_. Matanya sibuk melihat-lihat ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan mata wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Maaf, aku lancang.. aku─"

Kalimat Shikamaru terputus tatkala wanita berambut kuning keemasan itu tiba-tiba mendaratkan kepalanya pada dada Shikamaru. Sepasang tangan mungilnya melingkar pada perut sang pria.

"Beraninya kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku," Temari berbisik. Kata-katanya mungkin terdengar sinis, namun kenyataannya senyuman itu tak pernah lepas dari wajah porselennya.

"Yang benar saja?" pria itu mengerutkan dahinya.

Oh ayolah, wanita secantik Temari, mana mungkin tidak pernah dicium seorang pria sekalipun seumur hidupnya? Atau setidaknya menjalin hubungan romantis dengan seorang pemuda dari Suna? Yah, mungkin Shikamaru juga melupakan fakta bahwa Temari termasuk wanita yang sulit didekati alias _hard to get_ karena perangai judesnya itu. Dan mungkin ia masih belum menyadari bahwa dirinya lah satu-satunya pria yang berhasil mencuri hati sang putri Suna itu.

"Aku tidak pernah **_berbohong_** padamu, kan?" Temari sengaja menekankan kata 'berbohong' untuk menyindir kejadian hari itu.

"Hah.. iya iya maaf," Shikamaru menghela napas. "Jadi.. apa kau kecewa?"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena orang yang mencuri ciuman pertamamu adalah pria cengeng ini?"

Temari menengadah menatap wajah pucat sang pria, dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Sama sekali tidak."

Pria itu diam-diam merasakan kemenangan dalam hatinya. Tangan kekarnya membalas pelukan Temari dengan lebih erat.

Sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam itu, ia semacam berharap Temari bisa semanis ini setiap hari untuk seterusnya─yah, sungguh permintaan yang muluk-muluk memang.

Dan ia berharap akan ada lebih banyak lagi kejutan-kejutan menyenangkan lainnya yang akan menghampirinya selanjutnya, seperti malam ini.

Dimana perselisihan berakhir dengan sangat manis, dengan wanita yang selama ini diam-diam dicintainya.

.

.

.

"Tidurlah denganku malam ini."

 _Oh Shikamaru, you lucky bastard._

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Gapapa yaa A/N nya dua kali. Gimanaaa? Pasti agak-agak OOC yah huhu. Kita kan emang ga tau gimana mereka berdua kalo lagi intim, gapapalah yaaa saya bikin manis-manis gitu walaupun mungkin aslinya ga bakal kaya gitu hehehe. Terima kasih buat yang udah mau mampir dan baca, mohon review dan saran-sarannya yaa!


End file.
